Myrddin Emrys-pen y Ddraig
or shed father and an unnamed human mother | siblings = | grandparents = | grandchildren = | relations = | affiliation = Order of Pendraig | birthDate = Unknown | birthPlace = Unknown | orientation = Xenosexual Pansexual Zoosexual Insectosexual Tentasexual | marital = Unknown | maritalType = | spouse1 = | weddingDate1 = | widowDate1 = | divorceDate1 = | spouse2 = | weddingDate2 = | widowDate2 = | divorceDate2 = | spouse3 = | weddingDate3 = | widowDate3 = | divorceDate3 = | spouse4 = | weddingDate4 = | widowDate4 = | divorceDate4 = | deathDate = | deathPlace = | species = Human | gender = Futanari | height = | weight = | eyesColor = Sky blue | pupilType = Vertical slit | scleraColor = | hairStyle = | hairColor = Bluish-white | skinType = | skinColor = | wingType = | wingColor = | tailType = | tailColor = | tailGirth = | tailLength = | hornType = | hornColor = | hornGirth = | hornLength = | speciesT = Dæmon or Shedim | genderT = Futanari | heightT = | weightT = | eyesColorT = White | pupilTypeT = Vertical slit | scleraColorT = Black | hairStyleT = | hairColorT = White | skinTypeT = | skinColorT = Purplish-black | wingTypeT = Leather | wingColorT = Purplish-black | tailTypeT = Unique | tailColorT = Purplish-black | tailGirthT = | tailLengthT = | hornTypeT = | hornColorT = | hornGirthT = | hornLengthT = | origGender = Female | androgynous = No | 1stDeathDate = ~20,000 years ago | games = }} Myrddin Emrys-pen y Ddraig (pronoucesMEAR-thin em-RIS pen ee THRAIG) is an ancient airdtriath, older than any follower of Rycharde Pendraig, as well as Rycharde, many believe she is the oldest of the airdtriath. First Death appears to have occurred in her 30s or 40s though Myrddin is half human and half dæmon or shed, the only hybrid airdtriath known, so there is no way of knowing her actual age when she transformed to an airdtriath. Myrddin is a minor cast member of Pangaia Incestus and a major cast member Pangaia: Airdtriath Èirich. Myrddin's parents No one knows the name of either of Myrddin's parents. All that is known, many by myths and legends since Myrddin does not speak of it anymore, is her father was a dæmon or shed though no one knows his species. Her mother, understood by most experts in history in general and specifically in airdtriath lore, was a human. Due to dual species parents, uniquely so, Myrddin has the ability to take on two physical forms, one human, the other demonic. Human form In her human form, seen almost all of the time, Myrddin appears to be a beautiful, ample female of a fully human nature, unless one looks to her futanari genitals which mark her airdtriath. Other than that she is human... Until she transforms. Dæmon or shed form In her demonic form ... Primarily as a cameo, possibly as a minor cast member with a role in a side-quest or two, Myrddin passes through Hinxworth during , though I am not sure what those quests may be at present. Myrddin will take on the role of a minor cast member in . I am unsure what she will do during her brief stay but she will be part of side-quests at least, maybe a spot in the main plot. Finally, her third role in the Pangaia series, Myrddin will a major cast member in appearing in the main character's dreams to fill in the player pieces of the history, technology, magik, and more as well as sightings in the real world. Artwork Due to my lack of artistic abilities, it has taken me several hours to get the image to the right drawn. I plan on using this image, another nude of Myrddin in her daemon form as well as both clothed in a tight-fitting robe. The censoring is covering her penis which no doubt would be deleted by Fandom. Debating on a different shade of blue or going with white hair. The only thing that I see that needs work is the hair, possibly the face. Notes Category:Airdtriath Category:Daemon Category:House Pendraig